Dark Retribution
by Inferis
Summary: Things turn out differently in a world where the Dark Lord has never been defeated. The prophesy is different and new conspiracies will come to light. However, some changes can create malevolent results. AU.


Prologue:

_The_ _Dream_

* * *

A dark shadow moved down the quiet streets of Godric's Hollow, the form barely distinguishable in the oppressive darkness. The shadow paused briefly before a wooden gate, its eyes glued on the little house beyond the gate. It sneered at the peeling white paint before reaching out to unfasten the gate. The black form stepped through, its cloak rustling quietly across the paved walkway, and closed the gate silently behind it, the hinges making not a sound.

The figure swept down the walkway, quickly reaching the front door to the little house, and pulled a slender rod from within the folds of its robe. The rod was raised and a word was murmured and suddenly the door blew in, shards of wood flying across the house's foyer.

The shadow chuckled when it saw the two inhabitants look up; intoxicating fear filled their eyes and the cloaked figure felt bliss at the enthralling sight. Shouts and screams filled the air as the cloaked shadow moved forward into the room, its movements swift and sure.

The wand rose again and a sickly green light filled the once cozy and inviting foyer, turning it into a room of nightmares and horrors made flesh. The two inhabitants quickly fell and the black form paused to study its handy work with a slight smile. It turned its head when it heard a wail from an upstairs room, something arcane to puzzlement in its stance. The figure took one last look at the lifeless bodies on the floor before silently gliding up the stairs, intent on its new prey.

---------------------------------------

A baby cried. Its hands curled into little fists as its legs kicked out, freeing its legs from its constraining blanket. Big, fat tears feel down the pale face as its wails filled the otherwise quiet house. Its crib creaked slightly, making the infant bed sway.

The baby screamed seemingly endless wails of anguish, until suddenly, they stopped. There was no indication as to why; they just abruptly ceased. However, tears still freely fell down the babe's face, the moisture making its skin glisten in the dark night. The babe sniffled, snot dribbling out of its nose.

A from materialized from the shadows and approached the distraught baby. Its eyes glowed from within its cloak. They glowed brilliant red, and they were as red and hot as any magna. The figure paused and lifted its long, slender wand in its equally long and slender fingers.

The hood dropped and an eerie smile was revealed. The man's smile was brilliant white. It was almost _too_ white.

The man laughed, a deep chuckle as he stared into the babe's green eyes, his hair a dark curtain around his face. "You're finished, boy," he said smoothly, his eyes bright with sadistic joy. "There's no hope for you now. You will join your parents in death."

The man laughed again before uttering the most dreaded words in wizard history, his wand pointed straight at the innocent babe.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

---------------------------------------

A flash of green light flashed through the windows of the Potter residence and a scream of agony cut through the air, the sound conflicting oddly with the perfectly manicured lawns of Godric's Hollow. Burnt sulfur could be smelled, blanketing the neighborhood in its noxious fumes. The plants surrounding the Potter house wilted, the leaves blackening and falling, shriveled, to the ground. Shouts of panic could be heard as the residents of Godric's Hollow awakened.

Doors opened and cries of confusion rang out into the nighttime air, the residents' voices fearful and unsure. Another flash of bright green light suddenly lit the street again and hollow thumps sounded as bodies fell over dead; deathly silence rang over the formerly quant neighborhood.

The block known as Godric's Hollow was quiet once more.

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to their respective parties; no copyright infringement is intended. 


End file.
